Prior pulse oximeter sensors have been attached to an appendage of an individual such as a patient. A flexible pulse oximeter sensor is usually placed on a finger or toe of a patient who is in need of medical monitoring, with tape or a plastic clamp. The pulse oximeter sensor may also be taped to the ear or held in place on the ear with a plastic clamp. Attaching the pulse oximeter sensor to the ear usually occurs in a case where the patient is missing his/her digits, e.g., an amputee, or severely injured, or in the case of significant burns covering the body such that the placement of the pulse oximeter sensor on a peripheral body part is very difficult. However, monitoring via the ear is presently tenuous at best, as the methods of securing a pulse oximeter sensor to the ear are haphazard and unreliable.
Furthermore, there are times when a patient will need to move while having a pulse oximeter sensor attached. An example of this is when a wounded soldier needs to remain in battle gear with his/her hands free to fight and/or operate equipment while being monitored. Other examples are laboratory testing or monitoring of the physiological status of an individual or moving a patient under field conditions as in battle or EMS activities. The present pulse oximeter sensors are attached in such away as to prevent this freedom of activity and movement.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described pulse oximeter sensors, a need still exists for placement of a pulse oximeter sensor so that it will be secure with little risk of coming off of patients who have no sites for secure placement in the traditional fashion. Furthermore, a pulse oximeter sensor is needed that is capable of attachment to an individual who needs to have his/her extremities free of monitoring devices.